Kite 1e
This small shape-shifting synthetic shell is capable of flight no matter the atmospheric environment—or lack thereof. Its default mode is turbofan-driven rotorcraft; its light weight allows it to fly and hover even in thin atmospheres and heavy gravities. In streamlined ionic mode, it can travel at high speeds and maneuver in hurricane-force winds. In vacuum, it can drive itself with thrust-vector nozzles. Sometimes called “multifliers,” kites are popular among gatecrashers and gatehoppers due to their adaptability and usefulness for aerial recon and surveys. Enhancements: Access Jacks, Anti-Glare, Basic Mesh Inserts, Chemical Sniffer, Cortical Stack, Cyberbrain, Direction Sense, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Vision, Lidar, Mnemonic Augmentation, Radar, Shape Adjusting, T-Ray Emitter Mobility System (Movement Rate): Ionic (12/40), Thrust Vector (8/40), Walker (2/8), Winged (8/32) Aptitude Maximum: 25 Durability: 20 Wound Threshold: 4 Advantages: Flight, +5 to one aptitude of the player’s choice, Armor (2/2), counts as a small target in combat (–10 to hit) CP Cost: 30 Credit Cost: High Ultra Kite Variant Ultra kites are larger, humanoid-sized kites. Durability: 50 Wound Threshold: 10 Advantages: Armor 6/6 Notes: Does not have the Small size trait CP Cost: 55 Credit Cost: Expensive (minimum 55,000+) Nova Vida: Having kites in the group has saved a gatecrashing op I’ve been on more than once. Never underestimate the value of eyes in the sky. Rivet: Their light weight and small size are a disadvantage in high-speed atmospheres. They just get tossed around like ping-pong balls. If the winds are serious, take the ultra kite model. Fighting Kite Based on the kite morph popular with gatecrashers, this morph is somewhat more durable and better armored. It also includes a built-in laser as well as anti-detection measures. Its default mode is turbofan-driven rotorcraft; its light weight allows it to ﬂy and hover, even in thin atmospheres and heavy gravities. In streamlined ionic mode, it can travel at high speeds and maneuver in hurricane-force winds. In vacuum, it can drive itself with thrust-vector nozzles. It is occasionally used for aerial reconnaissance, but is most popular with spies, thieves, and discrete bodyguards. Enhancements: Access Jacks, Anti-Glare, Basic Mesh Inserts, Chameleon Skin, Chemical Sniffer, Cortical Stack, Cyberbrain, Enhanced Vision, Mnemonic Augmentation, Neurachem (Level 1), Radar, Radar Absorbent, Shape Adjusting, T-Ray Emitter, Weapon Mount (Internal, Articulated, Laser Pulser) Mobility System: Ionic (12/40), Thrust Vector (8/40), Walker (2/8), Winged (8/32) Aptitude Maximum: 30 (25 SOM) Speed Modifier: +1 (Neurachem) Durability: 30 Wound Threshold: 6 Advantages: Flight, +5 to two aptitudes of the player’s choice, Armor (4/4) Notes: Small Size trait CP Cost: 35 Credit Cost: Expensive (minimum 40,000+) Fierce Kite Fierce kites are larger, humanoid-sized ﬁghting kites. Aptitude Maximum: 30 Durability: 50 Wound Threshold: 10 Advantages: Armor 8/8 Notes: Does not have the Small Size trait CP Cost: 55 Credit Cost: Expensive (minimum 55,000+) Parallax: These shells are smaller than most people realize. They can be pretty hard to hit in a ﬁreﬁght. Eludere: I like that they have so many propulsion systems—and most of them are pretty quiet. Rivet: The engineering of these wings is impressive. Considering their size, they fold up and deploy very nicely and quickly. Parallax: Yeah but the armor is crap. One solid hit can take these morphs out. If you’re expecting trouble, it’s worth slapping on some extra protection.